When Snow meets Ice
by emiliamblanco2003
Summary: Three years after the Great Thaw, life in Arendelle was perfect... Anna married to Kristoff, Elsa's power under control, no more problems... Meanwhile, three years after the defeat of Pitch, life for the Guardians was perfect... Tooth and Bunny together, Jack finally knowing his center and loved by all his fellow Guardians and Jamie... Both sides have it great ...to great.
1. Chapter 1

3rd POV:

"SNOWDAY!"a certain spirit said as he threw snowballs to his fellow friends.

"JACK! NO FAIR!" said the Easter Bunny.

"Well sorry Kangaroo, just wanted to have some fun."said Jack as he kept pelting snowballs at him with his magic.

_Meanwhile in Arendelle_

 _***DREAM***_

 _Do the magic Elsa!_ _ANNA!_ _Monster!_ _YOUR SISTER IS DEAD, BECAUSE OF YOU!_

"AHHHHH!"

"ELSA!" said a strawberry blond woman as she burst in the queen's sleeping chambers.

"Anna I-It was horrible..."

"Elsa, that's the sixth time already... are you sure you don't want me to call them?"

"No Anna, if it gets out of hand-"

"-Elsa, this the sixth time this nightmare has been happening and the fifth time your powers froze the room-"

"-But I can thaw it."

"Then thaw it."

"I will."

Elsa concentrated l the strength to thaw the room. Nothing happened, for fear grew inside of her once more.

"I-I can't."

"Anna, it's time to call them... send the SOS to the Guardians."

_Back at the Pole_

"North! Frostbite soaked my fur again!" said Bunny when the snowball fight was over.

"Then dry it up!" said North.

Just then Phil the Yeti stormed in North's office sending a cool breeze that made Bunny freeze to death.

"What is it Phil?" North asked.

Phil handed him a letter from Arendelle.

"Phill, call the others to my office."

"No need North, whats the problem?" asked Jack when he walked in with the rest of the guardians.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. "Pitch is Back."


	2. chapter 2

Jacks POV:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PITCH IS BACK?!" yelled kangaroo.

"I got a letter from Arendelle from Princess Anna an-"

"And what does THAT have to do with THIS!"

"LET ME EXPLAIN!" boomed North scaring us.

"As I was saying ...I got a letter from Arendelle from Princess Anna and it says that her sister, Queen Elsa has been having the same nightmare constantly and its making..."

"What? Making What?" I said.

"Its making her sister lose her powers again..." finished North.

"what powers?" I ask

Everyone turns to look at me.

"You don't know mate?" asked Kangaroo.

"Know what?"

"That the Queen has the same powers as you." Tooth jumped in the conversation.

"Well what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Lets go meet the Queen of Arendelle"said North.

_Meanwhile_

Anna POV:

"Anna calm down, I'm sure they'll come." said Kristoff

"Well this is the first time they come so I don't know what will happen." said Anna as she kept pacing across her room.

Just then one of the guards opened the door.

"Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff, they arrived." said the guard.

"Thank you, tell them that we will be down in a moment."

_Meanwhile with Elsa_

Elsa POV:

"Conceal it, conceal IT, CONCEAL IT!"

Ice crept around the walls around my room...just like my years of iceolation.

"Elsa, Elsa are you in there?" said Anna through the ice covered door.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Good... um, they arrived and are waiting in the ball room"

"Okay Anna, tell them I'll be there."

"Okay." I heard her say before I heard footsteps go away from the door.

I put my gloves on... I'm sorry Anna I have to protect you, so I must wear my gloves.

Jack/Elsa POV:

It's time to meet them.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd POV:

*****Before Guardians reached Arendelle*****

"Get your stuff ready mates, we're going to Arendelle!" said Bunny.

"Where is Arendelle exactly?" asked Jack.

"In the middle of nowhere." said Bunny sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny but really, where is Arendelle?" asked Jack once more.

"In Norway dear Jack." said North.

"Norway? How come I've never heard of his place in Norway?"

"Nevermind that now Jack... right now, we the Guardians are about to meet royalty!" said North excitedly.

"I hope there isn't going to be any prissy pink princesses." mumbled Bunny as all five Guardians walked to the sleigh.

****NOW****

Jacks POV:

Ever since we arrived I felt a strange vibe flowing through the castle and I guess I'm not the only one because Kangaroo has his boomerangs out for a second time.

"Bunny put them down, your might hurt someone with them." said Tooth.

"Okay Sheila, for you..." said Bunny.

Geez, that woman made him a softy... now that's creepy.

"Guardians, may I introduce Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff, and Queen El... Princess, where is your sister?" said the man.

"Oh, she'll be right down Kai don't worry. So you're the Guardians?" said Anna.

"Yes we are mate." said Bunny

"Oh goody! I'm Anna."

"Now that was great start Anna, you'll be a great queen someday." said a new voice..it sounds..beautiful.

"Oh Elsa, these are-" started Anna.

"The Guardians, I know Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Elsa.

"It's a pleasure Queen Elsa." said North as he did a little bow.

"Oh please Elsa is just fine." she said.

"Um, North? Introductions?" signed Sandy.

"Oh! Right.. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, my name is North or Santa Claus and this is Bunnymund or Bunny; he's The Easter Bunny, Toothiana or Tooth; she's the Tooth Fairy, this is Sandy; the Sandman, and this is Jack Frost" said North.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, do you all have powers like my sister?" asked Anna.

"Oh Jack does!" said Tooth.

"What type of powers?" asked Elsa.

"These." I said.

Here goes nothing.

****New POV****

Anna POV:

Jack's powers... are...ICE POWERS?! HE'S LIKE MY SISTER!

"OMG Elsa... he's like you!" I said.

"I-I see that..." said Elsa surprised.

****New POV****

3rd POV:

All the sudden a puff of black smoke entered the throne room, the Guardians stood at fighting stance. As the smoke dissipated two figures became visible, one figure the Guardians already knew as Pitch... the other figure no one knew.

"Well well well... if it isn't the Big Five. It's good to see you again, this is my brother, Tempest. He set me free from the hell hole you guys sent me in " said Pitch.

"You sent yourself in that hell hole Pitch" said Jack.

"But guess who made me stronger in my recovery time... may I introduce Queen Elsa... my savior" said Pitch.

"Y-you are the person who entered my dreams when I was little..." Elsa said scared.

"I see someone is getting scared..." said Pitch.

"Leave her alone Pitch" said Bunny.

"And why would he do that?" asked Tempest.

"Because we ended him last time... we can defeat him again" said Tooth.

"We'll just have to wait and see...till next time Guardians..." said Pitch.

And then the smoke diminished and they both Pitch and Tempest disappeared leaving a shadow of fear and hate in its mist.


End file.
